New Dawn
by dawnstar920
Summary: Dawnkit is a very special kit that has a special future planned. She battles family, love, and the same choices everyone has to make growing up.
1. Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Brightstar- A brown tabby she-cat with purple eyes.

**Deputy**: Cloudtail- a white and brown patched tabby tom with green eyes. **(Ap: Rockpaw)**

**Medicine cat:** Rosefur- A silver tabby she-cat with light green eyes.

**Warriors:**

Firefern- A orange tabby she-cat with orange eyes. **(Ap:Echopaw)**

Duskeyes- A silver tom with black flecks and yellow eyes. **(Ap:Ghostpaw)**

Brownheart- A brown tabby tom who is blind.** [Away] **

Clovertail- A black and white she-cat with green eyes. **[Away]**

Thornclaw- A brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. **[Away]**

Badgerheart- A black tom with red eyes.** [Away]**

Snowfall- A white she-cat with blue eyes. **(Ap:Flowerpaw)**

Silverwing- A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. **[Away] **

Branchclaw- A tan and brown tom with blue eyes.

Heartclaw- A black and white she-cat with green eyes. **(Ap:Fawnpaw)**

Dewdrop- A fluffy gray and black tom with blue eyes.

Stormfur- A gray and black tabby tom with blue eyes. **(Ap:Ravenpaw)**

Silverpelt- A silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes.

Topazeyes- A orange tabby tom with topaz eyes.

Graystorm- A gray tom with green eyes. **(Ap:Articpaw)**

Sandfur- A sand colored she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Ghostpaw- A gray tom with faint tabby stripes and blue eyes. Is blind.

Echopaw- A white she-cat with faint gray tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Rockpaw- A black tom with green eyes.

Fawnpaw- A calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Flowerpaw- A orange tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

Ravenpaw- A black tom with green eyes.

Articpaw- A white tom with a black spot on his head and blue eyes.

**Kits:**  
>Dawnkit- A beautiful silver tabby she-cat with one green eye and one blue eye.<p>

Lunakit- A gray she-cat with greenish yellow eyes.

Winterkit- A white tom with green eyes.

Wildkit- A brown tabby tom with greenish yellow eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There are the Alligences. This is my new story that is based of a roleplay I did back in 09' with multiple people. It's a very interesting story, and I hope my readers will enjoy it. :) <strong>


	2. Chapter one

"Wake now kits. It's a new day." A she-cats voice murmured, waking Dawnkit from her sleep. She opened her odd colored hues, one green, one blue, and squinted them as they adjusted to the light. She felt her brother Winterkit, and her sister Lunakit awakening at her side, and she saw Wildkit stir from the other side of Lunakit. She then looked up into her aunts blue hues.

Dawnkit didn't know her parents, and Snowfall had told her many stories about them. The kit felt as if this she-cat were her mother though. Dawnkit and her siblings had just turned two moons old, and they no longer needed milk from a she-cat, though their pelts were still fluff. Before this a loner she-cat name Moon had been feeding them. She was a friend of the clans, even though she refused to join.

"I have a rabbit here for you all to share." Snowfall meowed, brushing her tail towards the dead creature a few tail lengths away.

"Thanks Snowfall." Dawnkit meowed, climbing to her paws and pushing past her siblings. Once over to the rabbit she sunk he teeth in. Rabbit wasn't her favorite. Mouse was, for it had been her first taste of fresh kill. The siblings ate up, and then sprung to life, much like other kittens. Winterkit and Dawnkit wrestled around in the dirt, play growls and nips visible. Lunakit and Wildkit sat on the side lines, watching with little interest. Dawnkit pinned her brother, her tail swishing back and forth.

"Pinned you!" She growled, nipping his ear and running off. She stopped by her other two siblings. "How come you two always just sit there? Have some fun! Lets go!" She said, crouching down and play growling. Lunakit just backed up a little, her yellowish green hues growing wide. She'd always been the most skittish. Wildkit just flicked his tail in annoyance.

"I have no interest in your games Dawnkit." He said flatly, turning and walking away. Dawnkit narrowed her eyes, her tail lashing from side to side.

"How do you expect to be a warrior anyways? You'll never be. You either." She said looking at Lunakit. "You both are to afraid to get your paws dirty." Dawnkit meowed.

"Scardy-kits! Scardy-kits!" Winterkit teased his siblings. Lunakit lashed her tail.

"I am not a scardy-kit!" She countered.

"Yeah! Neither am I!" Wildkit growled, stalking over.

"Okay, lets prove you aren't scardy-kits!" Dawnkit meowed. "Lets climb up to the top of high rock!" She yowled.

"High rock! But Brightstar said we aren't allowed to go up there." Lunakit meowed.

"That's a stupid idea. What if someone falls!" Wildkit hissed.

"Are you sure that's the best idea, Dawnkit?" Winterkit asked, even he was a bit hesitant.

"You're all scardy-kits! I'll do it myself then!" she said, running out of the nursery. Her siblings followed hissing for her to stop. Dawnkit started to make her way up the steep slope that started the way up the ledge. She then started to hop from rock to rock, scrabbling to keep her balance.

"Dawnkit, don't!" Wildkit hissed. Lunakit ducked and covered her eyes with her paws.

"Dawnkit!" Winterkit growled. He then started to follow his sister up the ledge, jumping from rock to rock after her.

"Where is everyone? No one is stopping her!" Lunakit meowed.

"They are all out on the dawn patrol, everyone else is still asleep!" Wildkit meowed. Once Dawnkit made it to the top and looked down at her siblings.

"Ha. Ha. I made it up here all by myself!" she told them. Winterkit scrambled up behind her.

"Come on Dawnkit! You proved your point, now lets get down before someone catches us." He hissed quietly.

"Alright, alright. Keep your whiskers on." Dawnkit meowed turning around. She went to follow her brother, but her paw slipped, making her fall. She clung to the rock with her front paws, scratching and trying to pull herself up. Winterkit gasped and turned around. He ran to grab Dawnkit's scruff but before he could the edge of the rock gave way, and Dawnkit was falling.

The last thing the young kits remembered was her brothers terrified yowl before everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Review! :) <strong>


End file.
